


Friends In the Rain

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Snotlout Jorgenson, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, friends - Freeform, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Comfortember Day 8. Set after DoB. Snotlout disappoints his father and Hiccup finds Snotlout sulking about it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Snotlout Jorgenson
Series: AHeartForStories' Comfortember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Friends In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Comfortember prompt: "Lashing Out"
> 
> Had some trouble with this one, but I'm really glad with how it turned out! I need more Hiccup and Snotlout content in my life.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

Spitelout Jorgenson isn't the quietest of men, so when Snotlout disappoints him in public, the public will know.

Hiccup is there for the scolding, sees it happen just as he and Toothless returned from a late afternoon flight, and he watches Snotlout leave in embarrassment to sulk somewhere.

Hiccup tells himself not to get involved. This is between a father and his son, he doesn't have the right to stick his nose in other people's business. It's what his father tells him.

But though that is what he thought, not getting at least a little bit involved is just about the last thing Hiccup does as he watches Snotlout run off and he goes right after him.

Hiccup finds him outside of the village by a small stream. Sitting on the grassy ground with his back against a rock, he's throwing pebbles into the creek.

"Uh, hey Snotlout, are you okay?" Hiccup asks, standing next to the other teen as Snotlout tries to hide the tears staining his face. To do him a favor, Hiccup pretends not to see them.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine! What kind of a stupid question is that?" Snotlout asks with a sniff. He quickly wipes at his eyes and hopes Hiccup didn't see that.

"Of course, why did I even ask?" Hiccup mutters, but it's no use to get agitated now. It certainly won't help Snotlout.

"So, uh," Hiccup starts as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He's not too bad at comforting people, but when that person is Snotlout? At least Toothless is here with him, though he sits at a distance upon his human's request.

"So what?"

"Your dad got really angry just now. Can I ask why?"

"No, you can't. It's none of your business, Hiccup!" Snotlout angrily tells him, his words short and snippy.

"I mean, your dad was shouting in the middle of the plaza... That kind of makes it my business." Or that is the excuse Hiccup uses. They're friends, or he thinks they are, and isn't that enough? He doesn't ask.

Snotlout huffs and rolls his eyes, keeping up the tough-guy routine. He doesn't like that Hiccup is here. Can't he just leave him alone and not pester him for once?

Apparently, he can't or Hiccup would've climbed in the saddle and flown off already. Why does he always have to be this stubborn?

"If it's any comfort, I think your dad-"

"You just don't get it, Hiccup! You look like..." Snotlout takes a moment to eye Hiccup up and down as he lashes out. "You know, like that! And your dad somehow still accepts you the way you are!"

Hiccup attempts not to let the comment about his physical appearance get to him and reminds himself that he's here for Snotlout. He keeps calm and refrains from sassing back.

"Yeah, that's kind of what dads are supposed to do, they're supposed to accept you. Moms and dads alike, by the way." He tells him. And though he couldn't quite stop that little hint of sass, he means it. Parents are supposed to love and accept their children. Even his dad's eventual acceptance of his son was based solely and purely on who Hiccup is.

"Well, mine doesn't have to!" Snotlout snaps at him and Hiccup doesn't comment on how sad that is. It's probably the last thing he wants to hear, that would just cause him to push the other away.

"And does that in any way feel good?" So Hiccup asks instead. Maybe, if he can get Snotlout to see that it doesn't feel good, he can help him realize that maybe it isn't quite right.

Snotlout doesn't answer, but he can see in his face that it doesn't feel good. The tears he'd been successfully repressing make a reappearance.

Stupid Hiccup and his stupid stubbornness and his stupid words.

"I'm not crying! Men don't cry." Snotlout sniffs, his throat burning with a lump of emotion desperate to get out.

Hiccup pretends to look up at the sky. The rare blue, cloudless sky.

"It's been grey all day, though. It must be raining." He says and that is a comment Snotlout finds himself appreciating as the tears silently come.

Hiccup sits down on the rock he's sitting against and Snotlout thinks that, perhaps, it's not so bad to have a friend around.


End file.
